


The Father She Kept Waiting For

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [71]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Child of A Joey Drew Studios Worker, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: 1939. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingHer father never came home, but she always waited for him.





	The Father She Kept Waiting For

~1939~

* * *

 

“Was dad a good man, grandma?”

Frances asked this question every other day, while she sorted through flowers or drew pictures for her father.

“Would dad have liked me?” She’d ask, other days.

Her grandmother offered up no response.

Frances knew a lot about her father that her grandmother hadn’t talked about. Everyone in town knew a bunch of people had disappeared, workers at the animation studio just outside town, and her father was one of those workers. She’d heard his name was Ollie, and he’d loved her mother very much.

“Would I have liked dad?” She sometimes wondered, adjusting her bow so it was lopsided. Just like she liked it. “I think I would have. Everyone says he was kind.”

Every day, she’d stand by the front door, drawings clutched in one hand, and flowers in the other. As time went on, she did it less and less. Every hour she spent watching the door was an hour she hoped would be the last.

But no matter how much she hoped, her father never walked through the door.


End file.
